This invention relates to a multipurpose wiper construction such as a bathing wiper which permits washing of parts of the body which can not be either reached by the hand or must be reached by bending. More specifically, the present invention provides a bathing wiper construction which permits washing of all parts of the body without bending and which utilizes conventional cleaning means which can be subsequently sanitized.
At the present time, there are a wide variety of washing devices used for bathing the body including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,730,299; 4,1047,259; 4,336,623 and 4,615,066, all of which require a washing means such as a sponge or a cloth of specific design unique to the bathing wiper construction disclosed. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,707 discloses a washing device which requires bending of the bathers body in order to reach remote areas such as the lower legs and feet.
It would be desirable to provide a bathing wiper construction which permits cleaning of parts of the body remote from the hand without the need for bending the bather's body particularly, for bathers who are afflicted with back injury. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a bathing wiper construction which permits thorough cleaning of all parts of the body without the requirement of a cleaning means such as a sponge or cloth having a specific design and shape. Such an apparatus would permit the use of conventionally available cloths or sponges. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus which permits sanitizing the washing means after use. In addition, such a wiper could be used in environments other than bathing such as for cleaning of the home or automobile. Since the wiper utilizes conventional washing means that can be sanitized, it can be utilized in environments other than bathing such as for use in the home or for an automobile wherein a suitable washing means such as a heavy duty sponge can be substituted for a work cloth.